Club Mix - The Anticipated Dance Tournament
by arsyrockattwo
Summary: Arrogant, cocky, underground dance group prodigy B6 is winning yet another Club Mix Dance Tournament. With all the cashes and certificates they receive, these boys can blow off any girls' mind. But, with a new group, 'SUGAR', B6 probably has to leave the 'winner' seat and let themselves be humiliated in school. Will romance bloom between the 2 opposite gender teams?
1. A Faithful Meeting

The lights were starting to dim as the MCs and dancers entered the house of crowded Club Mix.

Nervous and anxiety filled up the whole room and it seemed like there was no air left for them to breathe; it's suffocating. Sweaty palms were all they've got, but one group was not; or I shall say _never_ has the cold feet when it comes to this sort of occasion.

_**B6**_

Hearing their name would've made all of the contestant of tonight's dance-off to run away and hope for their survival in this competition.

Being the young dance legend of the underground dancing world was always easy for them; shout out your name and they'll run away in fear.

As the members of _**B6**___stepped their feet into the Club Mix, squeals and shrieks of their _faithful_ and _royal_ fangirls can be heard even miles from the location itself.

"Kyaaaa~" they squealed, starring at the boys dreamily, "You are just as amazing as always, _**B6**_!~"

The first member to enter was ; the youngest member of the underground dance prodigy and is consider by their older female fans as 'the prince who stole their hearts beautifully'.

His cold, ash-coloured, short hair is probably one of the major factors why older women fall for him.

The member behind him was **Heart Attack**; just like his name, Heart Attack is one of the most popular members of _**B6**_ and is the ladies' man.

To him, dating for a day or two is _classic_; it's even better when you date them only for an_ hour _! Even _minutes_!

Staring at the girls with his so-called '_alluring_' stare, **H.A **(**Heart Attack**) stole all of_** B6**_'s fans' _sanity_.

The guy behind him can also be considered as his side-kick when it comes to become the ladies' man. This boys is no other than **KNM**; the _cutie_ of _**B6**_.

With brown-sugar hair, and sweet, sexy dance; he can blew almost any girl in the entire school and _clubs_. Yes, I said **clubs** -_-''

The next guy is the glass-chic hottie of _**B6**_; **ULuV**. As _precise_ as it sounds, you will fall on love with him as soon as you see his _dance_.

This _talented_ manager and modern dancer has never got their fans to actually _receive_ enough attention from him! It was probably because of him, being the _only_ **B6** member who uses spectacles.

This next boy will blow your imagination wild and stir your head into the main world of the _shounen_; **Fx**. Yes, his name is **Fx**.

Due to his precise, knife-like moves when _DJ-ing_ and _mixing_ songs, and _at the same time_ dancing, their fans decided to name him **Fx**.

Add the _crimson_, red eyes and jet black hair as a plus point~

The last guy of the group, the _honourable_ leader of the underground dance group _prodigy_; this guy is no other than the _legendary_ underground DJ,** K**.

With his _simple_, _short_ alias as well as his _French-like _looks, **K** can make any girls fall for him within seconds.

His_ blonde _hair is probably the one that made him stands out among the rest of _**B6**_ members.

As the members of B6 standing neatly in a line, ready to kick the show, the other contestants started to feel anxious about their winning.

They are after all, the underground dance group prodigy.

The two MCs began to take their stage and started to host the long-awaited dance competition.

"Evening girls and lads!" shouted one of the MCs, "Welcome to our most long-awaited dance competition of this year; The Club Mix tournament!"

The crowd cheered as the MCs began their speeches.

"The rules of this competition is still the same," explained the other MC, "You will get a number, when your number is called your team will dance, and the crowd as well as the judges will score your dances!"

"And on top of that," added the MC, "The crowd will bid money for the dance team that they think is great!"

The other MC smiled as the crowd cheered again, "And the winner of this competition is the team that receives most money from the crowd and a good judgement from the commentaries!"

_**B6 **_**POV**

"_Man,__" __whispered H.A, looking at his disappointed outfit, __"__I can__'__t believe I forgot to put my belt on! Dammit!__"_

_KNM, who was next to him, patted his shoulder and gave a sarcastic reply,_

"_Koko dear,__" __he began, __"__No one freaking damn cares about you freaking belt or how you freaking bad look without it,__"_

_He sighed, __"__What they care is the dance that we__'__re performing, __'__kay?__"_

_H.A, a.k.a Koko, slapped KNM__'__s hand away from his shoulder and grunted._

"_Tch,__" __he snarled, __"__Whatever, Kitsuneme.__"_

_KNM, a.k.a Kitsuneme, could only laugh at his ladies__'__-man-hero best friend; he sure never change, that damn stylist._

_K went towards them and gave a signal to his team members to come closer._

"_Guys,__" __he stated, __"__Don__'__t forget about the falling grip-and-throw pyramid move that we practiced, __'__kay?__"_

_He pouted, __"__I worked so hard creating that move.__"_

"_Whatever, Nogi,__" __replied Fx, __"__It__'__s not like we__'__re losing anyway.__"_

_ nodded in agreement._

"_I agree with Natsume-senpai, Nogi-boss.__" __said , a.k.a Youichi, in his most, calmest tone._

_Looking at the line for the number-picking, K (Ruka) hurriedly ran towards the pick-up corner to take a number for his team._

**END OF POV**

A group of girls who were sitting by the bar were throwing hatred towards the flower boy dance group prodigy, B6.

Their stare was so strong, that even the cockroach which was nesting near the club's window decided to leave the place.

**GROUP OF GIRLS POV**

"_Those boys are just so hateful,__" __commented Anne Luke, the stylist of the team, __"__I really wish that they would lose once!__"_

_The girl next to her, Navy Q, nodded, __"__I know right, Anna?__"_

_She continued, with a disregarded look on her face, __"__They just don__'__t know when to be humble!__"_

"_That__'__s right, Nonoko; those kind of people are better-off thrown to the garbage~__" __demanded Katy Blossom, the cutie, pig-tailed dancer._

_Their leader, Rummy, took a sip of her cocktail. Gulping, she began to deliver the message from her head._

"_But guys,__" __she said, putting the cocktail down, __"__Don__'__t you think that we__'__re not good enough to beat them?__"_

"_Sumi-ni,__" __chanted Katy Blossom, a.k.a Mikan, __"__No matter how rookie we are, the SUGARS are not girls that are meant to be underestimate with!__"  
_

_She pumped her fist in the air, __"__Especially, when our leader is you!__"_

"_Yeah Su-chan,__" __the others followed suit, __"__Mikan-chan is right; if you__'__re our leader, then no matter how rookie we are, we will always win!__"  
_

"_Yeah!__" __they cheered._

_Walle UV, a.k.a Wakako, starred at the crowd that was filling up every single space of the club. Finding their last and youngest member is like searching a nail in a haystack!__  
_

"_Hey guys,__" __Walle unhappily chanted, __"__My eyes have disabled themselves to detect our dearest choreographer~__"_

_The other members stood up their seats._

"_WHAT?!__" __the shouted, __"__You can__'__t find Hotaru?!__"  
_

_Walle, a.k.a Wakako, nodded._

_Rummy (Sumire) sighed and massage her temples._

"_Let__'__s just hope that she__'__s not lost in the crowd and is trying to get us a number for our turn.__"_

**END OF POV**

A young girl, with short, raven hair, was running intensively towards the number-picking point; she was trying to get a turn for her dance group.

Being the cold and quick-witted girl she is, she decided to ask the first person that passed by her.

"Excuse me," she nudged the boy, "Do you know where to get a number for the turn of a dance group?"

**K, A.K.A RUKA****'****S POV**

_She was a beauty._

_Scratch that._

_She is a goddess._

_Can anyone be that beautiful?_

_I started to get lost in my thoughts as I looked at the angel before me; I could not believe that she was talking to me!_

**END OF POV**

**HOTTIE FIASCO, A.K.A HOTARU****'****S POV**

_What is wrong with this man?_

_I wish I had a baka gun with me and shoot him off dead._

_Why in the freaking hell is he starring at me?!__  
_

_If he is not one of the contestants of this goddamn competition, I would__'__ve marked him as a dirty-minded pervert!_

**END OF POV**

The girl was confused of the sight before her; the boy she asked help for was starring madly at her. She thought she met someone insane!

"Uh, Mr." she asked, waving her hand before him, "Can you tell me where it is?"

Shocked by the sudden wave, the boy leaped back and fell flat on the ground with his butt.

"Ouch!" he hissed, rubbing at his now-swollen butt, "That hurts."

The girl rushes to his rescue and held his hand, "Are you okay?"

She looked around and caught a first-aid box lying on the ground.

"Wait here," she demanded, "Don't you move an inch!"

Running like mad, the raven-haired girl finally reached the spot where the first-aid kit laid. She quickly brought the box into her arms and sprint towards the injured boy.

Smiling, she took out an ice pack and gave it to him.

"Here," she said, putting the pack on his hand, "This should cease your swollen body parts."

When she was about to take off, the boy held her hand.

Surprised by his actions, the girl shrieked,

"What the?"

The boy smiled and pointed towards a direction. The raven-haired girl became confused.

Pointing at the same direction, he whispered, "Go take your turn."

Getting his hint, the girl smiled and thanked him.

**RUKA****'****S POV**

_Wow, that was__…_

_Wow__…_

_I wonder which group did she came from?_

_Man__… __*chuckles* This is soooo going to be a looong night__…_


	2. The New Queens

**NORMAL POV**

The competition was getting started as all contestants have finished getting their groups' cue number.

Clapping their hands high up in the air, the crowd were expecting something great tonight as new, rookie groups are also going to participate in this dance show.

Once again, the two MCs take their stand and began reciting their script.

"Good evening and welcome back to the Club Mix Dance Tournament!" welcomed the MC.

"Tonight has been a great night," said the MC, looking at his colleague, "Don't you think so, Hajime?"

Hajime, the 2nd MC-in-charge nodded at his colleague, Tsubasa's, remark.

"Yes, it has been wonderful! Especially when we are going to officially start this show!"

The crowd went mad again.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" shouted Tsubasa.

"Let's welcome the 2nd among the best; never goes down, nor up, keeping its 2nd position," commented Hajime.

The two MCs nodded and shouted in unison, "Clap your hands in the air for MeGAHErTZ!"

The group performed a good job of portraying the remix of 'LOUD' by Rihanna and 'Blah, blah, blah' by Ke$ha.

It was amazing how the remix of these two songs can actually fired up the whole performance.

The whole show kept on going and new faces kept on showing during the tournament and they're not bd, not bad at all.

Here are some to name a few; RickO'chet, FLAP, 26Ts, D.w.e.r.p., and many more. Most of these rookie groups are male rookie group.

"Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for," announced the MCs, "The legendary underground dance prodigy, B6!"

The crowd went wild as soon as the members took their positions on stage. Tons of cheers and shouts never stop even when their performance was about to start.

**HOTARU'S POV**

I looked at the boys who were standing on the stage before me.

One of them looked extremely familiar to me and I could not remember where and when did I see him.

Am I dreaming?

**END OF POV**

B6 started dancing to the beat of the song. It was a remix of many songs. One of them was the current favourite; My First Kiss.

KNM (Kitsuneme) started to b-boy on the ground as soon as the intro begins. The crowd cheered as he did so.

Next, the group get onto their formation and modern-danced another remix inside their remix~

The amazing dance routine was then followed by H.A (Koko) and (Youichi) amazing pop and tango dance combination with an almost-latin-but-still-electro music.

It was amazing; their performance left the crowd to be completely speechless.

Their performance was then continued by the ULuV's (Yuu) infamous modern dance. His movements were sharp and it was kicking-off!

The performance was nearing its climax as K (Ruka) stunned the panel with his rapping skills and Fx's (Natsume) mixture of traditional and street-dancing.

It was ended with a pyramid that was made by B6's members and them withdrawing themselves one by one by jumping and landing perfectly on their two feet.

The crowd cheered and screamed as B6 ended their great and stunning performance.

**SUGAR'S POV**

Rummy, a.k.a Sumire, smirked, "Not bad; for some cocky dudes."

"Hell yeah," Walle UV, a.k.a Wakako, smiled.

"The movements were exact so yeah," Nonoko sighed, "I'll give them a thumbs-up."

**END OF POV**

**B6'S POV**

The members high-fived each other and cheered as they went down from the stage.

"Good job, man!" chirped Ruka, "That was wicked!"

"Totally!" shouted the others.

"I'm totally sure we're winning this," smiled Youichi.

The others saw him eye to eye.

**END OF POV**

After all the clapping and cheers ended, the MCs went up to the stage and announced the last group that will be performing for the night.

"That was amazing!" shouted Tsubasa, "Not only that the judges were pleased, B6 received a huge amount of 50,000 rabbits!"

Hajime nodded, "That's right, Tsubasa,"

He continued, "But, will they win again for this year's tournament? Or will the last group take their stand and grab the crowd's attention?"

Tsubasa smiled and held up his mic, "Please welcome, the new rookie group; hot, sweet, sassy, and sexy! Here they are; the SUGAR!"

It was defining silence. No cheers or claps were there to support the beginning of their performance.

"It's ok," cheered Sumire, "We can do this."

The group gathered together and shouted,

"We're freaking sexylicious, yeah SUGAR!"

As soon as they cheered, the crowd began to shout and cheer for the new rookie group.

The group smile and got ready for their performance.

"Ready?" whispered Mikan.

The others nodded.

"Let's go, Hotaru." she smiled.

Hotaru nodded and SUGAR begin their performance.

**RUKA'S POV**

The girl that I saw on stage seemed to have a very familiar face. It feels like as if I've seen her somewhere. And man, she's hot!

What?! What the hell am I saying?!

Ugh…

**END OF POV**

SUGAR's dance performance was started with the song 'SUGAR' by FloRida. The dance within this song was very defined.

Anne Luke (Anna) and Navy Q (Nonoko) began the first part of the performance with a fashion show strut and ended it with a sister-like dance battle.

Walle UV (Wakako) followed suit and danced a solo contemporary ballet dance; it was so fascinating that the males that were once quiet, opened their mouths and began to cheer.

She smiled and passed the baton to their leader, Rummy (Sumire). She did a good job in her chest-pumping, which made the crowd went wilder and wilder!

Rummy then passed it on Katy Blossom (Mikan) as she got ready to do her famous 'sexy' trick.

She grabbed a chair and began dancing 'Miniskirt' by AOA together with the other members; only that she's the main focus of the dance.

The point that made the whole 'Miniskirt' looked great was Katy Blossom's 'semi-stripping'. To make the song looked sassier and sexier, she decided to temp the males inside the club by doing a 'semi-stripping' dance; it means that she did not strip, but about to.

The performance was wrapped by Hottie Fiasco's (Hotaru) dance remix of 'Die Young'and 'C'mon' by Ke$ha, 'Confused' by AOA, and 'Papi' by Jennifer Lopez.

The crowd cheered as the girls ended their performance with their last formation; it was insane.

All judges that were present were speechless, the crowd, as well as the MCs who are hosting the entire show.

"What a splendid performance!" shouted both MCs.

Koko 'tch'-ed and hoped that B6 is still the one that will win.

"Calm down, Ko," said Ruka, "It's not like they're going to win this anyway, right?"

"Whatever," replied Koko in a cold tone.

Meanwhile, the judges were deciding and the crowd were wondering how much they should bid for SUGAR.

Smiling, SUGAR hoped that this will be their victory.

After a discussion that somewhat took a century, the MCs finally went up the stage to announce the winner.

"Well people, it seems that the decision of the panel and crowd is final," announced Tsubasa, "It is true that B6 wins every year."

Natsume smirked at his statement.

"However," stated Hajime, "This year's winner will be different!"

"Huh?!" shouted Kitsuneme, "What the hell?!"

Both MCs took a long, deep breath and announced the winner from the depth of their lungs,

"For the first time ever, B6, king of the underground dance world, has to leave their position as kings."

They continued, "We welcome our new queens; the SUGAR!"

The crowd cheered along and gave a large bid of 168,000 rabbits to SUGAR. It was a worth-winning tournament.

As cheers and congrats filled the club, on the other hand, B6 were trying their best to restrain their Alices from attacking.

"It's ok guys," cheered Ruka, patting on their backs, "It's not like they'll last on the throne forever."

"Whatever!" the rest angrily replied.


End file.
